


Favor

by Marorin5



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marorin5/pseuds/Marorin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty comes to Brian to clear Dom's name, and they two of them end up bonding. They didn't expect to find a friend in each other, but they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> It's always annoyed me that there aren't any scenes of Letty and Brian in the fourth movie. All we know is that Letty came to Brian to clear Dom's name, but we never get to see the nature of their relationship and how the became friends. This is my take on when Letty went to ask Brian for help.

Letty sat in her car, wondering for the hundredth time if this was a good idea. Being left behind in the Dominican Republic had been painful for her. She couldn't believe Dom would just leave her like that, after they'd gotten married, after she'd vowed she'd go everywhere with him. She'd gone back to LA to be with Mia, and after a few weeks, she told herself she was done with lamenting. If Dom wasn't gonna come home on his own, then she'd bring him home herself.

And that was why she was there, sitting in her car in front of the FBI building, waiting for the only person in the world that could help her. She didn't hate him like Dom and Mia did, at least not anymore. She hadn't thought much about Brian O'Conner after what had happened five years ago. All she knew was that he was the reason her family was broken apart and the guy that broke Mia's heart. And she had hated him for that, but after she came back to LA and thought things through, she realized that it wasn't really his fault. They were the ones pulling those heists, and Brian was only doing his job. She understood that Brian had let Dom go. He'd practically thrown his whole career so that Dom could get away, and she was glad for that.

If it hadn't been Brian, it would've been someone else, and perhaps they wouldn't have been as lucky if that was the case. And she didn't really know much, but she was pretty sure that Brian could've had them in handcuffs if he had wanted to. But, he didn't, because he had begun caring for them. The connection between Dom and Brian was something she'd never seen before. Usually it took people a lot of time to get on Dom's good side, but Brian did it in less than a day. It was like if they were meant to be friends.

And then there was Mia. Letty was sure that Brian genuinely cared for Mia, even though he ended up breaking her heart. She could see that he was serious about her, even though he was lying to her and everyone else. And maybe he still cared about her, even though it has been five years. And if he still cared for Mia, and for all of them, then she was sure that he would help them. He owed them that much.

That was the reason Letty went to the LAPD, looking for him. She didn't think he was actually there, but she didn't know where else to look. She hadn't gotten any useful information on Brian until Sergeant Tanner, apparently Brian's former boss, talked to her. He seemed hesitant, talking to Toretto's girlfriend about Brian, but in the end she'd convinced him to tell her where Brian was. And from what he had said, he was an FBI agent now.

Which she still couldn't decide if it was a good or a bad thing. On one hand, he was a federal pig now, which was worse than what he was five years ago. On the other hand, FBI was more important than LAPD, and at this point Dom was an international criminal, which would mean that perhaps the FBI would have a better chance of getting Dom's record—

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Brian walk out of the building and climb into his car. She briefly wondered what the hell happened to his clothes, because he used to wear casual T-shirts and jeans and those Converse shoes of his, and now Brian was dressed in a suit and a tie and that didn't seem like his style at all.

She watched as Brian drove away and she followed after him. He drove to some building, and pulled over. She guessed that was where he lived as she pulled over near his car. When he got out of his car and started walking to his apartment, she got out of her own car to talk to him. She walked quickly to catch up to him, but just when she was about to touch his shoulder to get his attention, he'd turned around and she suddenly had a gun on her face.

"Shit!" Letty halted in her tracks and held her hands up as she saw the gun. She didn't know what she exactly was expecting, but this just wasn't it.

Brian's eyes grew wide once he recognized the person that had followed him. "Letty?" he asked breathless, as if he had seen a ghost. Even though he was back in LA, he'd never expected he'd cross paths with anyone of the Toretto crew ever again. He'd told himself he was done with them, and he tried to put it all past him and move on, but there were still times in which he'd be haunted with the guilt of breaking Dom and Mia's family apart.

She nodded. "I didn't think you'd be packin'," she commented, putting her hands down. She was sure that now that Brian had recognized her, he wouldn't shoot her head off. He seemed surprised to see her there. She couldn't really blame him. She'd be surprised if the girlfriend of the man whose family she fucked up came to see her after five years, too.

He shrugged, putting his gun away. "It's how I've made it this far." With all the danger he'd been in all his life, a gun was definitely a good thing to have. He didn't like killing people—he wasn't a killer—but when it came to survival, he'd shoot anyone that tried to kill him or someone he cared for. "And when someone follows you, it's not usually for a good reason," he added and she chuckled, giving a one-shouldered shrug. "What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?"

"I need to talk to you," she said after taking a deep breath. "Do you mind?"

"Uh, no," he shook his head. He didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but she didn't seem to be angry with him. She was almost… friendly. Or as friendly as Leticia Ortiz could be. "Come on, let's go to my place."

She nodded and followed after him. "You know, you didn't strike me as a suit and tie kinda guy," she commented casually as he fished for his apartment's keys from his pocket.

"I'm not," he replied as he opened the door. "But, you know, the FBI and its dress code."

"Yeah, that makes sense," she grinned as she followed him inside. "So you're still into T-shirts and jeans and those horrid Converse of yours?"

"Yep," he nodded, taking off his jacket and buttoning down some buttons. Ah, now he could finally breathe. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled once he got two cold Coronas and handed her one. "Thanks, man."

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" he asked once he and Letty were comfortable on his couch.

Letty took a deep breath. "Dom."

Brian's eyebrows raised. "What about him?"

"That asshole left me on my own in the DR. Thought it was gettin' 'too dangerous'," she did air quote around the last two words. "We were pullin' some heists with some friends we met. Gas tanks heists, and the cops were gettin' more and more active. He started gettin' worried that we'd be in danger, but shit, we were always in danger! And I told him that he shouldn't worry, that we'd face it all together. It was ride or die, man! We've always said that. But, then one morning, I woke up and he was gone. Gone, Brian— _gone_! Left me behind with a bunch of cash as if I was some fuckin' whore or something."

She tried to cover up how much it hurt her to tell him what had happened, but it was getting harder and harder as she kept talking. She'd been strong in front of Mia, making sure not to break down in front of her, but now, everything just overwhelmed her. She felt a tear stream down her cheek, and even though she tried to stop it, more tears came after the first one. She absolutely hated that she was being emotional in front of someone, but when Brian hugged her and pulled her into his chest, running a comforting hand on her back, she let go and let out all the feelings she had bottled up these last few weeks. Brian held her quietly as she cried, and he didn't say anything when Letty finally pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, embarrassed at the fact she'd been so emotional in front of him. She couldn't lie, though. She did actually feel a little better now.

"Don't apologize," he told her. "There's nothing wrong with crying. It's good to let it all out, you know?"

She nodded shakily. "I guess."

"You want a handkerchief?"

"Yeah." She watched as he stood up to get her a handkerchief, and came back with one. "Thank you," she smiled at him.

"Why are you tellin' me this, Letty?" Brian asked. Everything she told her was evidence he could use against Dom—evidence the FBI could use—but she told him anyway. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't trust him, but she did, apparently, and he didn't understand why. He'd fucked up the team. Why the hell would she trust him again? And yet… she did.

"I need your help, Brian," she told him quietly. "And you're the only one I can trust."

And now she confirmed that she really trusted him, and he still didn't understand. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I know you cared for the team. Cared for Mia…" she trailed off, watching his reaction at the mention of the youngest Toretto. His face remained blank, but she could see something in his eyes. "You know, I'm not mad at you for doing your job. What I'm mad at you for, is what you did to Mia. That was fucked up. You really hurt her."

Brian sighed. He hated being reminded of the pain he caused Mia. It was bad enough that he was haunted by that, even after all those years. To have Letty tell him was just horrible, but he knew it was true. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't mean for any of it to happen."

She nodded. "I know."

"How is…" he paused, hesitating.

"She's fine," Letty assured him. "Actually… she's been seeing this guy, Cole, for a little while," she smirked, wanting to see his reaction. She took a little pleasure in telling Mia had been with other guys after hm. "He's good for her."

"I'm glad she's happy," Brian said simply. He hated the thought of Mia with another man, but he knew it happened. He'd been with other women after their break up five years ago, too. He just hoped whatever guy she was with made her happy. She deserved happiness.

Letty smiled at him. "The guy won't last." And a part of her felt kind of bad for the guy, because he was head over heels in love with Mia. Mia was sure she'd moved on from Brian, but Letty knew better. Mia still loved Brian, even though she covered her feelings with her anger at him for what he did. Letty wasn't stupid; she'd realized every single boyfriend of Mia's had something that was similar to Brian. It was like she was trying to replace him, even though she didn't admit it. Honestly, Mia probably hadn't realized that herself, but Letty sure did.

"So, what do you need my help for?" Brian asked, changing topics.

Letty didn't seem to mind. "I wanna get Dom a clean record."

"Letty, I can't do that!" Brian argued. "I would if I could. I really would, but the FBI won't have it. They want Dom bad."

"Then I'll do something to get them agree!" Letty was determined. "Do you have any case I could help with? I could give you information, even go undercover or something. I'll do anything!"

Brian's mind went immediately to the Braga case. Since Penning wouldn't let him go undercover, other agents had to go and they all ended up dead. He thought Letty was the perfect candidate, but his mind immediately went to the dead agents. "There is a case we're working on…"

"Come on, man, tell me," she insisted when she noticed he was hesitating to tell her.

"It's a drug dealer. Braga. Leader of a whole cartel. Uses street racers to run drugs." He saw her face lit up as she thought of an idea and he shook his head, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Letty… you can't go undercover with this guy. It's a bad idea."

"I don't care! I'll do everything it takes to bring Dom back home."

"The agents that went in undercover ended up dead, Letty. _Dead_. I'm not gonna send you in to get you killed!"

"I'm not gonna die! I'm not like those agents you sent. I know what to do. I'll get this Braga for you, Brian. I _will_ get him, and you _will_ get Dom clean records in exchange."

"Letty, it's not that simple," Brian told her, running a hand through his hair. "I'll have to ask my boss first. See if he's up to the plan."

"Then do it."

"You sure about this, Letty? This is some serious shit. It's dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about me, Brian. I'll be fine. I'll get this Braga."

Brian sighed. He really didn't want Letty to go undercover if there was the risk that she was going to die, but it was obvious to him that she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was so fucking stubborn. "Alright… I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" Letty smiled at him. "You got no idea what this means to me, Brian."

Brian smiled back. "You're welcome."

He'd expected Letty to get up and leave, telling him to contact her when he got the deal through, but instead, she stayed in her seat and continued talking to him—much to his surprise. "So, what were you up to these last few years? Don't tell me you've been workin' for the Feds all this time."

"Uh, nah," Brian shook his head. "I actually had to skip town. The Feds didn't really appreciate that I'd fucked up the Toretto case, so I had to bolt before they caught my ass and sent me to prison."

"Shit, they wanted to arrest you?" Letty raised her eyebrows.

"Fuck yeah, they did. They even launched a national manhunt to get me."

"They did?" Letty raised an eyebrow. "How come we never heard of that?" They weren't in the United States, so perhaps they wouldn't have known by themselves, but Mia was there and she never mentioned something like that.

"It was kept low-key, or somethin' like that. I'd gone undercover before—made some few enemies—so they didn't want 'em to take advantage of the manhunt to go and kill me. They wanted me alive."

"Make sense, I guess."

"Yeah, anyway. I went to Miami. Made some good friends there—Tej, Suki, Jimmy—they're great. Raced a lot with them. They even gave me a nickname."

"Which would be?"

"Bullet."

"Bullet?!" Letty had heard of Bullet. Hector had told her about him. Apparently, he was undefeated in Miami and the racing community over there loved him. She couldn't believe that the man sitting in front of him would be him. "You're Bullet? Shit, man."

Brian grinned. "Yeah. Anyway, I stayed over there for a while, but then I was caught. They disabled my car and arrested me. They didn't send me to jail, though—in fact, they wanted me to work for them in a case. Well, this FBI agent—Bilkins—who had been my former handler during the Toretto case—was the one who had the idea."

"Wait, you flipped on him during the Toretto case, and yet he wanted you to work for him again?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged. "No idea why. Thought he hated me, honestly. Seems not. Anyway, they wanted me to infiltrate this drug dealer, Verone, with this agent as street racers. Turns out that agent knew shit about cars, so I asked them if I could choose my own partner."

"Who did you chose?"

"My best friend, Roman. He was on house arrest at the time. You see, he'd been caught in a garage raid with illegal parts back in Barstow—and before you ask, no, I did not bust him. I might've been a cop but I wasn't gonna bust my best friend. Actually, I was tryin' to gain his trust back—he started seein' me as the friend that turned into the enemy when I became a cop, y'know?—and I wanted him to know that I was still his friend, but then that happened, and I didn't even know about it, but Rome blame me anyways. So, I went to LA and he did three years."

"Shit," she commented. "So he wasn't really happy to see you, huh?"

"Nah, not really. He was pissed, but he accepted to work with me for clean records, anyway. It was cool. We had fun and we became friends again. We weren't the only ones undercover, though. There was this US Customs agent, Monica, that had been undercover for almost a year. She was Verone's assistant, and she ended up playing his girlfriend as well. She wasn't too fond of him—the guy was way fucked up—but she didn't really have much choice if she wanted to keep her cover. We'd even thought that she flipped, but then she came and warned us that Verone wanted to kill us, and then she helped us to take him down. She did her job, yeah?"

Letty nodded. "She sure did."

"Yeah." Brian began to smile. "You know, the whole racing world of Miami ended up helpin' us. We all did a huge scramble so that the cops would lose me and Rome—they were chasing us 'cause they didn't know we were under. It was awesome."

"I bet."

"Yeah. Oh, and I crashed a car into a boat."

"You did what?!"

Brian shrugged. "Verone was gettin' away and he had Monica with him. Had to do something."

"You're crazy, O'Conner," Letty shook her head.

"That's what Rome says all the time," he grinned. "Oh, and speaking of Rome, we stole money that was meant to be evidence."

"You did?" Letty raised her eyebrows, not expecting that from Brian. "Wow, didn't know you had it in ya. Does the FBI know about that?"

"Do you really think they'd let me work for them if they knew?"

"Guess not," she laughed. "So, what happened next?"

"I stayed in Miami with my friends. We worked at Tej's and raced and hanged out together. It was good."

"So when did you get back to LA? And how the hell did you come back to the FBI?"

"They recruited me about a year ago, maybe a bit more," Brian explained. "I hadn't thought about going back, but then Bilkins showed up offering me this job. And, Letty, they didn't even ask me to get a bachelor's degree or anything. They just asked me to work for them. I didn't agree immediately—said I wanted to think about it first. I talked to my friends about it. They weren't overjoyed, but they didn't judge or anything—said they knew they could trust me, and that I would be the only federal agent allowed into Tej's Garage—well, aside of Monica and Bilkins, and Sophie, too, that is. They were allowed in there, too."

"Monica? Wasn't she the agent that went undercover? You were still in contact with her after that case you worked on?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah."

"But, why…" she trailed off. "Oh, I know," she said smugly. "You hooked up with her, didn't you?"

Brian smirked. "Yeah, yeah, I did." He then shrugged. "We didn't work out, though. Romantically, I mean. She's still a good friend. She actually gets along with Rome and others. And she knows what it's like to go undercover, so we have this mutual understanding of sorts."

"Well, good for you," Letty said. "And who's this Sophie? Another one of your girlfriends?"

"You're gossipy, huh?" he laughed and she shrugged. "Nah, Sophie is just a friend. Met her when I went back to work for the FBI. She was a newbie, and the only person in that office I actually care for. Everyone else is either an asshole or I don't know 'em enough. I invited her to Miami some few months ago, and she met my friends there. We had fun."

"Surely you did. You better hope I don't tell Mia this, or else you won't survive," she joked, but then her lips pressed into a firm line when she noticed Brian glanced to the ground. Maybe she shouldn't've joked about that. It was still a sore spot for him, she could tell. "Sorry, man. I shouldn't've said that."

"Nah, it's okay," Brian shook his head and looked up at her with a small smile. "You'll probably end up meeting Sophie if we manage to convince my boss to let you go undercover. You'd like her."

"If you say so," she shrugged. She couldn't imagine herself liking a Fed; but then again, Brian was one and he was cool in her book right now. "And are there any assholes I should be aware of?"

"Stasiak," he replied almost immediately. "That guy is an ass. Unfortunately, me and Sophie are forced to work with him."

Letty laughed. "Sucks for you two."

"Yeah," he laughed as well. "You just gotta ignore him. He'll insist on gettin' your attention but then he'll go away."

She snorted. "I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled at her, but then it faltered. "Letty, if you don't mind me askin'… what happened after Dom left LA?" He saw her smile disappear. "I'm not gonna tell anyone. You don't have to tell me if you don't want you, though."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. Long story short; Leon took me to a hospital once we crossed the border. We stayed together until Dom came back and told us Jesse died." They both stayed in silence for a few seconds, remembering Jesse. The kid had been like a little brother to both of them. "And, uh, Leon lost it. It was really hard for him. And then he decided to leave—said he wanted to start fresh, although he'd still be in contact. And, uh, I think he was in Australia last I heard of him. I have no fuckin' clue how he got there, but I do know there's this chick he's with."

"And what about Vince?" He wasn't sure if he asked to be polite or because he was curious. He and Vince never really got along, but Brian never hated Vince. It annoyed him how Vince would always get in his face no matter what, but he somehow ended up caring for him as well. He did end up saving him when Vince was stuck in that truck.

"He almost got arrested, but he somehow bolted from the hospital before it could happen. Went around South America, and now he's in Brazil. And you wanna be surprised?"

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged.

"He's got a girl and a kid."

"Fuckin' _what_?!" Brian bellowed in shock. The Vince he remembered didn't seem like the kind of guy that would settle down. At least not back then; it had been five years since then. "Holy shit, man…"

"Yeah, that was my reaction, too," she chuckled. "I'm just glad he got over Mia, man. He was so friendzoned, it was sad."

Brian shrugged. "'Sad' isn't the word I'd use… but whatever."

She chuckled. "Yeah. Anyway, so me and Dom ended up going around Mexico on our own. We met our friend, Han, there, and he started runnin' with us. We went around all Latin America pullin' jobs and racin' and then we ended up in the Dominican Republic. We met Tego and Rico there, pulled some jobs, and stayed there until, well… you know."

"Yeah," he nodded. There was silence for a moment until he broke it. "You're pissed, aren't you?"

"Pissed?" she snorted. "Fuck yeah, I'm pissed! I'm fuckin' furious, man, but I still love that asshole. Can't help it, you know? And I know he's got good intentions, even though he was an ass and made whatever decision he felt like."

"He's an idiot for doing that to you, but I'm sure he meant good."

"'Course he did. It's Dom," she said with a shrug as if it was so obvious. "Doin' whatever he thinks he has to so he can protect people, even when I didn't _ask_ to be protected…" She sighed. "I miss him, you know?"

"I know, but don't worry. We'll bring him home, Let," Brian assured her. He didn't agree with Dom's decision of leaving Letty—to him, it was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done—but he was sure Dom had good intentions. He'd do anything to protect his family. "I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"Thanks, man," she smiled up at him. "And then we'll have our family complete."

For some reason, there was one word that stood out more than it probably should've. "Our?" He figured she probably meant her and Dom's, but he still found himself asking, even though he was sure he'd be disappointed with the answer.

"Well, yeah. You're part of this family, too, Brian."

That wasn't the answer he expected. And he really, really felt happy that she still thought of him as family, but he was confused. For the longest time, he'd doubted whether he was actually part of Dom's family or not. He figured that no matter if he had belonged there or not, he probably didn't do so now that he had betrayed them. And betraying them wasn't okay. He'd destroyed them, even though he tried not to. He was sure he'd be forever hated for that. But, apparently, that wasn't the case. And it really moved him to have Letty consider him family. It really did.

"You really think so?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Of course. I wouldn't have said it otherwise." And if it that wasn't a big issue to her—and perhaps it wasn't, but it was to Brian, although she didn't seem to notice—she changed topics. "You know what else I was thinking about?"

And even though he wanted to question her about her previous comment, he knew it was better not to insist and let it slide. He didn't want to annoy her; she had enough problems already. So, he followed the flow. "What?"

"The Charger. You know, Dom's Charger. Was that car impounded?"

"I don't know. I think so, probably. How come?"

"Do you…" she hesitated. "Do you think it'd be possible to get it back?"

"Well… I dunno. I could ask Sophie to look for it. If she finds it, then maybe I can pull some strings."

"That would be awesome. Thanks."

"If you don't mind me askin', why you want that car?"

"It's the car Dom built with his dad," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Dom loves that car. I want to build her up, get her ready—I want it to be a surprise for Dom when he gets back."

Brian nodded and smiled at her. "It'll be a nice surprise."

"Thanks, man," she grinned back.

They spent hours talking in his apartment. They talked about cars, races, their families, their childhood, their friends, about people they both knew. They were like two close friends catching up. It was like nothing had happened. They hadn't been particularly close during those few weeks Brian was on the team five years ago, but they'd gotten along. Now, it seemed that they were going to be closer than that—they were going to be friends. They were going to work together. And they were going to look out for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is a one-shot. However, I might continue it in the future. Not promising anything though. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
